1) Field of the Invention
A kind of device in peeling the inner embryo membrane for coffee beans is structurally characterized as an eccentric grinding bar on a motor shaft for synchronic rotation, an inclined conveyor platform on a conveyor base, and a fan on the lateral side of a grinder. When the motor shaft rotates, the grinding surface of the grinding bar completely hits the inner ring rim of a positioning cylinder and coffee beans are ground in particles. When grinding particles fall, due to low specific weight, the embryo membrane is sucked by the fan on the lateral wall of a grinder and is collected in a dust collection bag. Those particles not sucked out fall along the inclined conveyor platform on the conveyor base into a dust collection bag. After grinding, the separation of coffee particles and the membrane is fully achieved.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Normally, coffee bean should be dried, toasted and cooked in advance to form dry and crispy coffee beans. The beans will be ground into fine-shaped coffee particles (not powder). The invention, a peeling device for the inner embryo membrane of coffee bean, is to separate the bi-sectional coffee beans and the embryo membrane inside the bi-sectional coffee beans during the grinding process. When one makes coffee, most of the time, the bitter and astringent taste comes from the inner embryo membrane inside coffee beans. It is much time-consuming for manual separation of the coffee beans and the embryo membrane. Current grinding coffee making utilizes the whole pieces of coffee beans for grinding without peeling of the inner embryo membrane, therefore, additional bitter and astringent taste for the coffee is added. The original taste of sweet smell for the coffee is lessened.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a kind of device to peel off the inner embryo membrane on the coffee beans. It comprises of a motor equipping a shaft in the center, a positioning cylinder on the lateral side of the motor and a lower exit inside the conveyor base, and a conveyor base on the lateral side of the grinder and an exit end extruded on the other side the grinder. There is a synchronic eccentric grinding bar on the motor shaft. Therefore, during rotation, the bar is in a state of eccentricity. The eccentric grinding bar hits exactly the inner rim of the positioning cylinder, thus, coffee beans are ground in particles. There is an inclined conveyor platform on the conveyor base. The ground particles fall and the inner embryo membrane is sucked by a fan on the lateral wall of the grinder into a dust collection bag due to low specific weight. The particles not sucked out fall along the inclined conveyor platform into a material collection bag. Thus, after grinding, the coffee particles and inner embryo membrane are completely separated and the objective of eliminating coffee bitter and astringent is achieved.
On the basis of constant research and improvement, the inventor finally developed the invention.
The followings are brief description and legend for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee""s better understanding in the structural characteristics and operations of the invention.